Even sick weirdos need love
by RossRose12
Summary: Sakutaro Morishige finds comfort in viewing dead bodies, rather than the living friends he has. Will he see the light when a new girl comes into his life? Sakutaro Morishige x Akemi Tsukiko(my oc) Rated M for later chapters Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1- The New Girl

Sakutaro Morishige sat at his desk in the back, while everyone else talked with their friends. No one seemed to know why he was always on his phone, smiling weirdly. But, then again, no one bothered to ask.

Until today.

~Morishige POV~

I sat at my desk, as usual, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Quickly shutting my phone off, I looked up, and was stunned by a beautiful red head with gray eyes that seemed to glow. She smiled, and as my cheeks turned a tint redder, her smile grew.

"I'm Akemi Tsukiko, nice to meet you." She said, in an almost angelic voice. "The teacher said that I should next to you, since you such a smart guy."

I looked over at the empty desk, and nodded. "O-Of course. Please, sit."

"Why thank you" She shifted her desk over closer to mine, and sat leaning on her elbows. "You are so cute when you blush! I bet there is not a girl in this school who wouldn't die to be with you."

Hearing that, I felt my face grow hotter. _'Geez, why am I blushing so hard?!'_ I pushed my glasses back up my nose. "Well, I wouldn't say that." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well consider me as the first!" With that, Akemi snatched my phone out of my hands. "Here, let's give you my number, shall we?"

"W-Wait! I don't think you should-"

But it was too late. Forgetting to exit out of photo viewer, she stumbled upon my collection of pictures. I bit my lip wondering how she would react.

"... Well well! It looks like there is more to you than meets the eye, huh?" She said with a grin. "Well, like my older brother says, even sick weirdos need love."

Just then, the bell rang. As everyone bath mm gathered their belongings, Akemi handed back my phone, and whispered in my ear, "You're still a cutie in my book." And with that, she left, leaving me shocked. Before I left, I had only one thought:

_'I will make her mine'_


	2. The Conversation

Morishige sat by himself at lunch, mulling over what had happened in class earlier. He still couldn't believe what Akemi had said to him.

'Even sick weirdos need love...'

As he played the moment over in his head, he didn't notice a certain red head walking his way.

~Akemi Tsukiko's POV~

'There he is!' I inwardly exclaimed. It had taken me a good five minutes to find him, and here he was, starting into space and poking at his food. 'And, he is all alone again. Perfect.'

Not bothering to ask to sit, I slammed my tray of food on the table, causing him to jump.

"Boy, you sure are hard to find!" I giggled. I planted myself close next to him, and looked around. A few people turned away, while others continued to stare. 'Wow, it's like no one seen a girl sit next to a boy.'

"H-Hi, Akemi. What are you-" he started, but then was interrupted by another girl, running over.

"Shig-nii! Who's your friend?!" She said, squealing.

"I'm Akemi Tsukiko." Beaming, I shook her hand. The girl introduced herself as Mayu Suzumoto, a close friend of Morishige, who sat speechless beside me.

Mayu leaned on the table. "So, I see that interested in him, am I right?"

I tilted my head and smiled. "Is it THAT obvious?"

"Well, no girl in this school has been so bold as to give her phone number to a random guy." Mayu shrugged. I laughed. "How can you not?! I mean look at him!" I poked his cheek, trying to get his attention. "He's just so CUTE!"

Morishige turned away, his face turning redder. "Trust me, you wouldn't think that if you saw me alone."

I stared at him, simply blinking. "Hey Mayu, can you give us a minute?"

Nodding, Mayu walked off, leaving the two if us alone.

"Look, if this is about the incident with the corpses on your phone, I really don't care. Hell, we all do weird stuff in our past time." Touching his arm slightly, I smiled warmly to him. "So, please don't be embarrassed or worried about it. Your secret is safe with me."

Morishige turned to look at me, looking relieved. "You don't know how happy you've just made me." He said, giving me a side hug.

"You can make me happy, too, by asking me out." I giggled.


End file.
